Filming dates of Only Fools And Horses episodes
Only Fools And Horses filmed 64 episodes inbetween May 1981 and March 2002, followed by a brief sketch in 2014. From info given in books on the show such as The A To Z Of Only Fools And Horses and Only Fools And Horses - The Inside Story (1998) I have been able to piece togetehr filming dates of episodes. Series 1 (1981) The first series seems to have been filmed in May and June 1981, reading for a Sep-Oct 1981 broadcast. In one episode, The Second Time Around (29th September 1981), Rodney Trotter is reading a magazine which says "May 1981". Series 2 (1982) Filming begun in April 1982. The location scenes were filmed first, such as the beach scenes in It Never Rains... (25th November 1982), and the mansion scenes in A Touch Of Glass (2nd December 1982) plus other various exterior scenes seen in the second series. In Ashes To Ashes (28th October 1982) and Diamonds Are For Heather (30th December 1982), scenes were filmed around Tower Bridge and the Thames. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter is wearing the same clothes in those scenes so they appear to have been filmed on the same day, or at least within 1 or 2 days. Interior scenes were filmed in May 1982 as in The Long Legs Of the Law (21st October 1982), Del is reading the Financial Times, which says 19th May 1982. Series 3 (1983) According to OFAH The Inside Story from 1998, filming begun in September 1983. As usual, the location scenes filmed first then studio scenes. Series 3 was broadcast 10 Nov-25 Dec 1983. Licenses To Drill (1984) Filmed in early 1984, the date is uknown but in David Jason's autobiography he mistakenly says filming of the 4th series begun in February 1984 and Lennard Pearce who played Grandad Trotter took ill within days and then died. But this was not until December 1984. It could be David is confusing the filming of Licensed To Drill - (1984) with the commencement of the filming of Series 4. Series 4 (1985) Initial filming started in early December 1984 for the exterior scenes for Hole In One (7th March 1985). However Lennard Pearce took ill and died on the 15th December 1984. Buster Merryfield was given the role of Grandad Trotter's brother Albert Trotter. After the Xmas break and grieving for Lennard, the original location scenes with Lennard were wiped and re shot with Buster and Hole In One was pushed forward 2 episodes so the series did not open with a funeral, and the second episode was Grandad's funeral. From Prussia With Love was pushed forward to the next series. The re shot location scenes for Hole In One were filmed in January 1985 and then filming continued for the rest of the series. To Hull And Back (1985) Series 5 (1986) According to OFAH The Inside Story from 1998, filming begun in April 1986. A Royal Flush (1986) Filmed in November and December 1986. The Frogs Legacy (1987) Dates (1988) Location scenes were filmed in November 1988. Series 6 (1989) According to OFAH The Inside Story from 1998, location filming took place in November and December 1988. Studio scenes were filmed in January and February 1989. Some later episodes were still being filmed when earlier eps of this series had been broadcast. The Jolly Boys Outing (1989) According to OFAH The Inside Story from 1998, on 1 May 1989, production begun on the episode. Filming took place in May and June 1989. Rodney Come Home (1990) According to OFAH The Inside Story from 1998, filming begun in October 1990. The Robin Flies At Dawn (1990) Series 7 (1990-1991) Filmed November 1990 to January 1991. Miami Twice (1991) Location scenes in Miami were filmed during September 1991. The cast and crew were back in England by October. Even though the first episode of the 2 parter was set before the holiday, it did seem actors David Jason and Nick Lyndhurst had tans, indicating the many studio scenes seen during Part 1, and the few seen during part 2 were actually filmed after they arrived back in England from the USA. Mother Natures Son (1992) Location scenes were filmed in November 1992. Fatal Extraction (1993) The 1996 Xmas Trilogy (1996) Location filming took place in late November 1996. Studio scenes were filmed in early December 1996. If They Could See Us Now (2001) Strangers On The Shore (2002) Sleepless In Peckham (2003) Sport relief Sketch (2014) Category:Only Fools And Horses. Category:Lists.